


Noite em nosso quarto

by Tamires_Vargas



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, LelouCC
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamires_Vargas/pseuds/Tamires_Vargas
Summary: Lelouch e C.C. passavam muito tempo a sós e por vezes esse momentos excediam o limite de uma intimidade entre parceiros.





	Noite em nosso quarto

**Author's Note:**

> Amo esse shipp, OTP forever!
> 
> Boa leitura!

C.C. estava deitada agarrada a sua pelúcia. Fazia pelo menos trinta minutos que Lelouch havia se calado, perdido em pensamentos, e ela o fitava, mergulhada nos próprios. O beijo voltara a sua mente como se fosse o dia de ontem e formigava em seus lábios apertados. "É só mais um", pensou, igual a outros tantos que dera no passado. Um gesto pequeno demais para se prolongar na memória.

Mas ele se prolongava. E prendia os olhos de C.C a cada movimento de Lelouch. Olhos que esquadrinhavam com admiração e curiosidade, invadindo a camisa com seu primeiro botão aberto, delineando o pescoço e descendo até o limite visível de pele.

Um sorriso singelo se desenhou em seu rosto chamando a atenção de seu cúmplice que a indagou de imediato.

— Diga o meu nome. — Ela respondeu.

Lelouch piscou tentando entender, mas não conseguiu extrair qualquer pista da expressão dela, e a contragosto realizou a vontade de C.C.

Ela aproveitou cada letra na voz dele, pediu de novo, saboreou mais uma vez. Poucas sensações se assemelhavam àquela. E era provocada por um ato tão simples... Tanto que somente os que amavam sabiam o que significava ter o seu nome nos lábios do amado e como isto aquecia o peito de felicidade.

Lelouch compreendeu ao vê-la fechar os olhos para lhe ouvir.

— Sente falta de ser chamada assim?

— Por que eu sentiria?

Ele a encarou por segundos antes de sentar diante dela na cama. Achava-a problemática tempos atrás, misteriosa, teimosa, em algum momento viu-a como companheira. Passou a dividir pensamentos, espaço, comida, a vida. Tinha uma promessa a cumprir, mas enquanto o dia não chegava, o laço se tornava mais forte. Com C.C. não havia vergonha, máscaras ou segredos, podia desnudar a alma e ainda assim ela ficava ao seu lado. Não importava que fosse por interesse, bastava que não desaparecesse enquanto precisasse.

Soprou o nome novamente, derramando carinho. Todo o seu rosto expressou a docilidade de dizê-lo, num misto de agradecimento e devoção.

C.C. jogou a pelúcia para o lado e o beijou, queria sentir na boca a ternura que tocara seus ouvidos. Como antes, o gesto foi somente dela, uma demonstração impulsiva sem retorno, com começo, meio e fim definidos pela surpresa do beijado. No entanto, ao expulsar a ânsia pelo outro, foi pega pela inércia do inesperado.

Ela se demorou na pressão suave que a mão dele exercia em seu braço, assimilando a textura de sua língua. Não ousara procurá-la antes, não poderia fazê-lo de forma mais egoísta. Tinha que sentir que Lelouch queria, só assim seria completo.

Alcançou sua nuca com delicadeza, entremeando os dedos nos fios escuros, tomando o domínio do que ele havia começado. Buscou os botões, desencaixando um. Esperou. Seguiu para o seguinte. E entre pausas e atos descobriu toda a pele que imaginara enquanto fitava aquele mínimo pedaço.

Lelouch afastou os lábios, bebeu dos olhos, tinha certeza, mas estava descrente. Nunca cogitou aquela intimidade, contudo ela lhe parecia apenas a extensão da que já possuía. Consumá-la seria o fluxo natural daquele relacionamento.

Deslizou a mão para a cintura nua. C.C. sempre ficava à vontade em sua presença, ultimamente num short e uma blusa mínima, em posições que era melhor evitar ver. Alisou-a, apertou-a, as imagens lhe invadiram a mente, a excitação, o corpo; a boca foi tomada pela dela.

Viu-se sem a blusa, sentiu o pescoço ser umedecido enquanto suas costas eram acariciadas por dedos habilidosos, arrepiou-se ao chegar a vez da orelha. Mordida. Sucção. Gemido. Talvez tivesse apertado o seio com muita força. Ela pediu por mais.

C.C. tirou parte da roupa, o trouxe para si, assistiu-o abocanhar o mamilo. A língua roçou devagar, quase inocentemente, mas logo assumiu a volúpia dos pensamentos de Lelouch. Os dentes dele lhe doaram uma dor aguda e prazerosa que se arrefeceu na saliva, e o polegar que deslizou de sua coxa rumo à virilha a fez fechar as pernas para prendê-lo em seu meio.

Lelouch tomou os lábios de C.C. quando ela alcançou seu pênis e abandonou a fricção sobre o short para descobrir a pele por debaixo dele. Foi guiado a um tecido finíssimo e com toda a suavidade o massageou, recebendo um toque firme que ganhava velocidade.

A mão dela o estremecia, porém não era o suficiente naquele momento. Ele a despiu enfim, teve o resto das roupas arrancadas e se colocou sobre ela.

C.C. sorriu e o sorriso se estendeu a Lelouch que perdeu sua posição rapidamente, esquecendo-se disso com a mesma velocidade ao se sentir dentro dela.

— Eu dito as regras hoje! — Ela disse jocosa.

— Só hoje eu vou obedecer — rebateu em igual tom.

Mas o consenso já existia. Porque C.C. sabia que Lelouch desconhecia certas coisas, e Lelouch, que C.C. viveu muito mais do ele que podia imaginar. A cumplicidade entre a bruxa e o homem que se tornara feiticeiro por sua causa era do tamanho do amor que sentiam um pelo outro.  

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fic com o shipp. ♥ 
> 
> Se chegou aqui, deixe um alô!
> 
> Bjs!


End file.
